The fruit of love
by Cordy2
Summary: how would tskushi and tsukasa handle... well just read the story :) it's kinda obvious ha?
1. to tell him

To tell him It was an early Sunday morning and a hint of sunrise could be seen through the window. Tskushi sighed as she remembered the previous events of the day.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Tskushi? Are you all right?" yuki asked as she was looking at a very pale Tskushi.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired."  
  
"You've been like this all week! Why don't you just go see a doctor?" yuki raised her voice unlike her. Her friend's stubborn behavior angered her.  
  
"I will not go see a doctor cuz I don't need one! I'm fine! It's perfectly natural to be tired when you have as much things to do as I do!" Tskushi answered trying to convince herself as well.  
  
Yuki sighed in defeat when she suddenly remembered that she have to go to work. She said goodbye to her friend and left the shop.  
  
Tskushi stayed in her seat for a while as she finally decided to take her friend's advice and go to the doctor. She paid her check and left the tea shop. She decided to walk.  
  
When she got to the doctor's, his assistant handed her a robe and asked her to change before her treatment. Tskushi changed to the robe in a small dressing room. When she was done she enters the doctor's office.  
  
"Ah hello Mrs. Doumyouji!" the doctor said with a huge smile on his face. "Amm. hello" she answer uncomfortably. It's been almost a year now and she still felt strange hearing ppl call her that.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Tskushi told the doctor that she has been feeling sick and tired for a few weeks now. He examined her and told her she can get dressed.  
  
When she was done she went back to the doctor's office and set on a chair. He smiled at her and said: "Congratulations Mrs. Doumyouji! You're 2end months pregnant!" "I'm pregnant?"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Tskushi looked at a sleeping Tsukasa. She smiled.  
  
"He's so cute when he's sleeping." she thought to herself Tsukasa's eyes began to flutter. He looked at Tskushi with a sleepy pace, she smiled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked in a hazy voice and smiled as well  
  
"Nothing" she answered and started to blush. He's smile widened as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
She sighed joyfully and buried her head in his chest.  
  
"You know. this is the best part of the day." he told her still sleepy.  
  
"Which part?" she asked confused  
  
"Waking up with you by my side. It's like a dream every time."  
  
Tskushi felt her cheeks getting redder. He kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Tsukasa. I. I need to tell you something." she said and backed away from his embrace.  
  
"What is it?" he asked and started to get worried when he saw the serious/worried expression on her face.  
  
She opened her mouth but no words came out. She finally got enough courage and said, "Tsukasa I. I'm." "Well come on!!!" he interrupted her, Irritated  
  
"Never mined." she mumbled  
  
"What do you mean never mined?!? You can't not tell me now!" he yelled  
  
"Well I can't tell you when you're angry!" she yelled back.  
  
"I'm not angry!!!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Will you stop being so stubborn and just tell me?!?" he sighed  
  
"No!" "Why not?!" he yelled again  
  
"Cuz I don't want to!" she crossed her arms and turned away.  
  
"Ahh! This is just like you! Ruining a perfect morning like this! " Tskushi's shoulders started to shake and Tsukasa was shocked to realize. she was crying!  
  
"Tskushi I I'm sorry. don't. don't cry. please I." he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She jumped at his touch and yelled, "This is just like me??? Ha! This is just like you! I'm trying to tell you something and you pick up a fight with me!  
  
"I did not pick up a fight with you!" he exclaimed  
  
"Yes you did! You couldn't just let me tell you I'm pregnant! No! you have to." she suddenly realized what she said and slapped both her hands to her mouth.  
  
She looked up to see what his reaction was. Tsukasa looked stunned "When.? How.?" he muttered  
  
"When? Two month ago. and how? If you don't know that, I'm not sure if we're ready to have a baby." she looked down on the floor.  
  
"A baby? We're having a baby?" in that moment he snapped out of his daze, he then ran to her and kissed her passionately, holding her as tight as he could.  
  
"I love you so much.!" he said.  
  
She looked at him with eyes full of unshed tears.  
  
"So you're happy?" she asked in a shaking voice. "Of course I'm happy! The women I love is having my child! How can I not be happy?!"  
  
He kissed her forehead, picked her up and started to run through the mansion screaming happily.  
  
"Tsukasa stop that! Put me down! You're going to wake everybody up!" Tskushi yelled at him, but really she was happy. She felt relived that he was happy about this as much as she was. "We're having a baby!" she thought happily.  
  
"So?! Let them wake up! They dare to sleep when the great Doumyouji Tsukasa is this happy?!"  
  
"Tsukasa put me down now!" Tskushi ordered. "No" he answered simply  
  
"I'm not kidding! If you won't put me down you'll be sorry!" "Oh really?" he mocked not putting her down. "Yeah! Really!  
  
"and why would I be sorry?"  
  
"Because I feel sick!!!" 


	2. to tell our friends

I don't own Hana yori dango and any of characters.  
  
This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it so far. also English Is not my mother language so if I have some mistakes I'm sorry but I'm doing my best :)  
  
  
  
Telling our friends  
  
"You're not going!" Tsukasa yelled and punched the table.  
  
"Yes I am!" Tskushi yelled as well  
  
Tsukasa was seating at the head of a table and Tskushi seat at the other end. They both looked angry and flushed.  
  
"Stop being so stubborn! You can't go to school in the state you're in! It's not good for you or the baby!"  
  
"What do you mean "the state I'm in"? I'm perfectly fine and so is the baby!"  
  
"Yes, and I want to keep it that way!"  
  
Tskushi feels dizzy and Tsukasa immediately supported her back to their bed.  
  
"You see? It's not good for you to."  
  
"To argue!" she interrupted him "so stop arguing with me!"  
  
"Fine go to school, but I'm coming with you!"  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed "don't be ridicules you have classes of your one!" she was starting to get frustrated  
  
"I don't care about my classes! I'm not leaving you alone!" he declared with a determined boyish look.  
  
That morning Tskushi woke up a bit late. Tsukasa was already out of bed and she was surprised that he didn't wake her up.  
  
She got dressed and went downstairs to have her breakfast.  
  
When she entered the dining room she found Tsukasa already there having his breakfast.  
  
She gave him a good morning kiss and he seemed surprised to see her  
  
"What?" she asked when she noticed his gaze "Why are you up?"  
  
"What do you mean? I have to go to school remember?" she smiled softly and began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"No you don't have to"  
  
"Tsukasa, I go to Eitoku University remember?" she sounded like she was explaining something to a little chilled.  
  
  
  
Lunch time at Eitoku University-  
  
The gang was sitting on the grass in a circle having a picnic.  
  
Tskushi was seating between Sakurako and Shigeru across from Tsukasa who was seating between Akira and Soujirou [Rui fell asleep against a tree].  
  
Tskushi played with a pencil, avoiding Tsukasa's gaze  
  
"Say did you two get into a fight?" Nishikado Soujirou asked as he was looking at a very angry Tskushi and an ignoring Tsukasa.  
  
"She's mad at me. I don't even know why" Tsukasa answered to his friend's question.  
  
"Oh you don't know why???" Tskushi responded with an angry tone.  
  
"I have no idea" he said innocently  
  
"You talked on you're cellphone during my class! I couldn't believe it! I was so embarrass!  
  
"Oh that? Please! They all learned much more from that phone call, then in that boring class with that rotting professor"  
  
Tskushi broke a pencil she held in half.  
  
"Why did you go to her class anyway?" Mimasaka Akira asked.  
  
"I wanted to" Tsukasa answered simply  
  
"Well your not coming to my next one that's for sure!"  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"No, your not!"  
  
"Here they go again the gang mumbled among themselves"  
  
"I don't care what you say I'm going to your class!"  
  
"I don't want you there!"  
  
"Will you stop being so stubborn?! I'm trying to protect you and our baby!" he yelled  
  
"I can ta."  
  
"What?!?!" the group exclaimed together, shocked  
  
"What baby?!?!" Shigeru asked.  
  
Soujirou and Akira were both with there mouths opened, and Rui fell against the tree he was leaning on.  
  
"Well." Tsukasa smiled at all of them as he put a hand on Tskushi's tummy and said,  
  
"We're having a baby! Tskushi is pregnant!" they both smiled at their friend, beaming  
  
"Really?!?!" Sakurako exclaimed with both of her hands flying around Tskushi's neck.  
  
"sugoy!!!"  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Oh my god!" You're going to have a baby?!?! We're so happy for you!!!"  
  
Rui smiled at Tskushi and said, "You're going to be a great mother"  
  
Tskushi blushed and smiled at him. "Thank you Hanazawa Rui!"  
  
She suddenly felt faint. This entire day was exhausting to her, the fights with Tsukasa, the happiness of telling her friends, her classes.  
  
Tsukasa noticed Tskushi was very pale and her eyes were half closed  
  
"Are alright?" he asked in a worried voice  
  
"I'm fine" she smiled feeble.  
  
"temme!" he cursed as he picked her up in his arms and started walking leaving their now worried friends behind.  
  
"Tsukasa. don't. " She was too weak to protest so she just allowed him to carry her.  
  
"I told you! You should have stayed home!" he looked down at her and she saw how worried he was by the look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered. He sighed and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"What are you apologizing for?"  
  
The drive home was very quite. Tskushi sat coddled in Tsukasa's protective embrace as she fell asleep.  
  
He carried her to their bed when they finally got home and covered her with a thick blanket.  
  
He watched her sleep. "I love you" he whispered to her and put a hand on her cheek. She snuggled against it and he smiled. 


	3. the gift

I don't own hana yori dango or any of it's characters.  
  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :) I hope you'll like this chapter. I had a little trouble with the last part, I just couldn't get it right.! I hope it's not that noticeable :)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The gift  
  
Tskushi stood in front of a mirror looking at her profile, putting both hands on her swollen tummy.  
  
"What are you doing?" an amused voice came from behind her, startling her.  
  
Tskushi turned to the door red faced, where Tsukasa stood with a wide grin.  
  
"It's not nice to spy on people!" she said as she pulled the pillow from under her shirt.  
  
"I never said I was nice" he responded Still smiling and walked to her.  
  
He placed his hands on each side of he waist and drew her closer.  
  
"You never answered my question" he whispered.  
  
"Question?" she asked bewildered  
  
"What were you doing?" Her face turned a deeper shade of red as she stammered an answer, "I I j just wanted t to see how I would look like"  
  
He chuckled then bent down to look into her eyes and said, "You look beautiful"  
  
He bent to kiss her when she suddenly said, "hey! What are you doing here? Don't you have class?"  
  
He sighed, letting her go "you're still not the romantic"  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" she insisted  
  
He frowned  
  
"You sound like the mother I never wanted! One of my professors is sick so they cancelled my classes"  
  
"Speaking of the mother you never wanted... When are you gonna tell her?"  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Why not?" she asked  
  
"What's the point? It's not like she'll understand me."  
  
"You don't know that! Maybe she will! I think it's important that she knows! even if she can't react."  
  
Tsukasa sighed. He didn't understand how Tskushi could be so compassionate towards the women who had made their life a living hell. But then she said the one thing he could never fight or argue against  
  
"Do it for me?" He frowned but there was nothing he could do. He was helpless against those words.  
  
He would do anything if it was for her.  
  
"Fine! I'll go to the hospital tomorrow. Happy now?"  
  
"Very!" she said and hugged him tightly. When he didn't hug her back she looked up at him with a sad face.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked with a voice that matched her face.  
  
Tsukasa's hearts melt. He wrapped his arms around her. Hating himself for making her face look like that  
  
"No.. not mad" he said into he hair.  
  
They were broken off the embrace by a loud sound of ringing. Tsukasa answered his cellphone, annoyed  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Pause  
  
"Amm. sure come on over."  
  
He closed his cell.  
  
"Who was that?" Tskushi asked.  
  
"Akira. he told me everyone's coming over to celebrate"  
  
"When will they be here?"  
  
"About a half an hour"  
  
  
  
~ A Half an hour later~  
  
A knock on the door  
  
"Come in" Tsukasa ordered  
  
A maid came in and bowed, "You're guests has arrived Doumyouji-sama also you have a phone call"  
  
"Thank you, please show them into the living room and tell them we'll join them shortly. I'll take the call in the study."  
  
The maid bowed again and left the room.  
  
  
  
The living room-  
  
The gang was sitting talking excitedly about something. They stopped talking the moment Tskushi came in and just looked at her smiling.  
  
She crossed her arms and looked at them suspiciously  
  
"What are you up to?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing at all" Shigeru said  
  
"Where's Tsukasa?" Soujirou asked  
  
"He had a phone call" she answered and sat down next to Sakurako  
  
"Well that's too bad. he'll miss the gift opening. We can't wait any longer. it's getting impatient!"  
  
Tskushi looked confused at their smiling faces. Then Shigeru walked out the room and came back with a big MOVING box.  
  
She past it to Tskushi and told her to open it. Tskushi hesitated at first but opened it eventually.  
  
The moment the box was open something came flying out and set on Tskushi's lap. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed as she was looking at the puppy on her lap.  
  
"We figured since neither you nor Tsukasa have experience with baby's you can practice on it" Sakurako said and tried to put as much distant between her and the puppy as possible.  
  
They heard footsteps out the door and Tskushi watched helplessly as the puppy jumped off her lap and ran out the door. She winced in expectation.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE???"  
  
Tsukasa walked into the living room holding the puppy by the back of it's neck with a murderous expression, "care to explain?"  
  
"Tsukasa! Don't hold it like that! You're hurting it!" Shigeru said and added, "We got it for you and Tskushi"  
  
"Can we keep it?" Tskushi asked with a hopeful smile  
  
"No!" Tsukasa said and passed the puppy to Shigeru.  
  
"Why not?" Tskushi whined and took the puppy from Shigeru  
  
"Because I hate dogs!" He tried to pull the puppy from Tskushi but she held it tightly. He tried to pull harder and the puppy made a painful Squeak.  
  
Shigeru took the puppy and said, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. you obviously can't handle a dog!"  
  
"What do you mean can't handle a dog?! I am Doumyouj Tsukasa! I can handle anything!" Tsukasa said proudly and took the puppy from Shigeru  
  
"Good" she smiled approvingly.  
  
Tsukasa turned around and saw Tskushi giving Shigeru the Thumbs up. He scowled and mumbled under his breath,  
  
"Evil woman" 


	4. Here we go again

Here we go again  
  
Tskushi sneaked through the halls of Eitoku, looking nervously over her shoulder from time to time.  
  
She stopped suddenly at the unmistakable sound of her husband and frowned,  
  
"Great! Now I have to take the long way to class." she thought, then turned on her heel and hurried to her next class.  
  
  
  
"Tsukasa? Are you o.k.? Soujirou asked. his friend suddenly stopped talking and stared at the hallway  
  
"Y yeah. just. I thoughts I saw. na she wouldn't." Tsukasa went back to the conversation taking quick glances at the hallway from time to time.  
  
  
  
Tskushi settled in her seat, trying to get comfortable. When the class door suddenly opened an in came. "Tsukasa!" she hissed and tried to hide under her text book  
  
"Come here!" she heard him growl. She reluctantly got up and walked to the door. The teacher of course showed no resistant to the great leader of the F4  
  
Once she was out she herd the class door slam behind her and winced.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Tsukasa yelled  
  
"Stop yelling!" she looked around, people were turning to look at them, she blushed  
  
"WELL???"  
  
"I.I." she stammered  
  
"You're going back home NOW!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
Tsukasa narrowed his eyes at her, she gulped and continued, "I'm not going home Tsukasa! My life doesn't stop because I'm pregnant! I have to go to scho.  
  
"We agreed!" he interrupted  
  
"No, YOU agreed"  
  
"Same thing" he muttered  
  
It was her turn to narrow her eyes, "I'm not going home until the school day is over, end of story!" she stumped her foot and gave him a challenging look.  
  
"Fine woman, But you'll have to deal with the consequences!" he warned  
  
"Which are.?"  
  
"You'll see, unless you agree to go home"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
They turned from each other, and walked in other directions.  
  
  
  
Class was over, Tskushi made her way to her locker. She heard the other students whispering around her but dismissed it, "probable some poor new victim." she thought and frowned in concentration as she opened her locker door  
  
Her eyes widened in shock when she spotted a red, way too familiar piece of paper hanging in it  
  
"He wouldn't! She whispered in disbelief. His previous words echoing in her mind  
  
"You'll have to deal with the consequences"  
  
She ripped the red tag out of her locker, slammed the door and stomped off, sending dirty looks the whispering students around her.  
  
  
  
Tsukasa grabbed a hand full of a student's shirt, "I'm serious! If you touch so much as a hair on her head, I'll kill you! You only ignore her, no one touches her, she's still my wife! Everybody got that?!" he looked around All the students nodded quickly, fear in there eyes  
  
Tsukasa dismissed them.  
  
"Ne ne Tsukasa, are you sure this is such a good idea? Tskushi is not gonna be happy."  
  
Akira said as Tsukasa joined him and Soujirou on the grass.  
  
"I'm doing this for her one good" he answered confidently  
  
"Well, things are about to get vary interesting around here" Soujirou said  
  
"Yeah, kinda like old times!" Akira smirked at Tsukasa, who set quietly deep in thoughts.  
  
He didn't like this solution, but something had to be done! Tskushi was as stubborn as a bull! She wouldn't listen! "This is the right thing to do" he assured himself but the nagging fear of her reaction still occupied his mind.  
  
He was slapped out of his thought, literally.  
  
He looked up nursing his hurt cheek to see a vary angry Tskushi.  
  
"ok you stupid baka! If you want war, that's what you'll get!" with that she slapped the red tag to his forehead and ran off  
  
"yep, exactly like old times."  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone :-) Thank you so much for the reviews! I kinda changed the direction this fic was going, I changed the "day in a life" style. Maybe I'll go back to that later. I hope you'll like it! I don't know when my next update will be. school kinda takes most of my time but I'll try to hurry!  
  
Cordy. 


End file.
